


【盾冬盾】Take It Easy

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 互攻，PWP





	【盾冬盾】Take It Easy

史蒂夫喝醉了。

他可能有七十年——还是八十年没有醉成这样了，都怪布鲁斯开发的什么实验酒精。史蒂夫跟人打赌他绝对不会醉，然后就喝下第一瓶，以及第二瓶，再然后夜间派对就多了一个醉醺醺的美国队长了。不过还好，史蒂夫不是醉得最糟的那个，彼得正在天花板上荡来荡去，而托尼已经在表演脱衣舞了。相比之下史蒂夫只是觉得懒洋洋的不想动，等巴基终于来接他的时候，他一直朝他傻笑。

“耶稣基督，你到底喝了多少？”

“没多少。”史蒂夫满足地哼哼着，因为他正用脑袋反复拱着巴基的肩窝。美国队长像三岁小孩似的往冬兵身上黏，这画面太过诡异让人不敢直视。巴基想用左臂把史蒂夫扛起来，他的确做得到，但他有点犹豫。史蒂夫两条健壮的胳膊死死搂着他的胸，胯骨不断蹭他的屁股，一副根本不想配合的模样。

“有必要在我不在的时候玩得那么疯吗？”巴基环过对方的脖子，伸手戳他的脸，“一副嗨过头的模样，你嘴里的酒气熏死我了史蒂夫，别告诉我你想吐。”

“我不想吐，”史蒂夫说，同时踢了巴基的小腿一下，咧嘴笑了，“我只是觉得晕，而且，高兴。见到你真好，巴基，你今天真好看。”

巴基翻了个白眼，史蒂夫笑得更傻了，挂在他身上摇摇欲坠。他有点庆幸今天没有和史蒂夫一起参加派对，两个醉醺醺的超级士兵？鬼知道会发生什么。

终于到家了，巴基把两个人的鞋扔在门口，他出门前没有整理沙发，所以上面的薄毯和抱枕就像刚刚被一百只狗踩过。要是以往史蒂夫肯定会说点什么，起码投来不满的一瞥，但今天他乐呵呵地坐上去，四肢伸展，心满意足。

巴基挑起一边眉毛：“难得今天不用听你说教。”

“嗯哼。”史蒂夫发出愉悦的哼哼声，抓过抱枕抱在怀里。“喝水吗？”巴基问。史蒂夫摇头哼哼。“头疼吗？”巴基挨过去，史蒂夫把脸埋在抱枕里，半天才发出一声带笑的咕哝。

巴基失笑：“你的语言功能退化了么？”

“嗯——”史蒂夫拖着长音，就好像他的词汇只剩下各种从鼻腔里发出来的音节。“你这样让我想起我们五岁的时候，”巴基在他身边坐下来，伸手想捞出史蒂夫深陷抱枕的脑袋，对方扭来扭去不让他碰，“你把自己藏在被子里，想躲避你妈妈的唠叨。我试图把你弄出来，无论做什么你都只用哼哼来应付我，直到我开始挠你的痒痒。”

说着他就伸手往史蒂夫的胳肢窝去了，对方扭动得更厉害，一面傻笑一面发出抗议的哼哼声。巴基趁乱揪掉他手里的抱枕，史蒂夫无法躲藏了，扭过脸来露出一个灿烂得晃眼的笑容。

巴基呼吸一顿。他敢发誓，史蒂夫十六岁以后就没这么笑过了。他感觉一股暖意爬上了自己的脸，忍不住退开一点，想克制自己不要突然吻上去。史蒂夫依旧对自己的行为毫无自觉，他继续朝巴基这边靠拢，让巴基的后背避无可避地抵住了扶手。然后他一下子搂住了巴基的肩膀，把他拉进一个漫长的吻里。

好吧，某种意义上，他们的默契可不一般。史蒂夫吸吮巴基的舌头，牙齿摩擦他的嘴唇，身上的酒味更是让人头昏眼花。等他们分开时，巴基气喘吁吁，史蒂夫笑嘻嘻地朝他挤眉弄眼。

“你这老混蛋。”巴基说。史蒂夫又愉悦地哼哼起来，紧紧搂着巴基的脖子。这回换巴基吻他了，这可不是什么温和的吻，巴基极具侵略性地吸吮他的嘴唇，手上用力，直接半拖半拽地把史蒂夫拽离了沙发。史蒂夫发出一声满足的呻吟，自然而然地垂手下去捏起了巴基的屁股。他们互相推挤，就像在较劲似的，不过史蒂夫的地理优势显然好些，他往后一躺，又把巴基拽回了自己膝上。

双唇分离，巴基抹了抹嘴。“你怎么又躺着了？”他无奈地说，“起来，你得洗个澡。”

“嗯嗯——”史蒂夫发出拒绝的声音。

“别闹了，你绝对不想带着一身酒气睡觉的，听话，洗澡。”

史蒂夫不情不愿地扭动几下。

“你明天要是记得绝对会找个地缝钻进去的。”巴基失笑。之后他花了十分钟才把史蒂夫搞进浴室，史蒂夫已经变成一团软泥了，如果没有巴基摆弄他他绝对会瘫回地上继续当一个傻笑的白痴。巴基一边对付他时不时的骚扰一边把他安放在浴缸边上，接水帮他刷牙。“感觉我已经提前在过老年生活，”巴基一边把牙刷塞进史蒂夫嘴里一边嘀咕道，“一百年后，还是两百年后，你我其中一个得了老年痴呆。绝对是你，你现在就有一些征兆了。”

史蒂夫冲他咧嘴，露出满口泡沫。

“比方说你经常不带降落伞就往下跳，你说是不是。”巴基一边抱怨，一边忍不住笑出声。史蒂夫也笑了出来，然后又哼唧着摇头。

“你说不可能？别闹。”巴基用手捏了一下他的脸，故意把他的笑容挤了回去。史蒂夫一抬下巴，得意洋洋地望着他，这动作一直保持到巴基开始帮他脱衣服。他的T恤本来是合身的，没有特地小一号什么的。但是史蒂夫喝酒的时候绝对是不看瓶口就一通猛灌，胸口一块的布料全被酒液浸透了，黏黏糊糊紧贴在皮肤上。这效果比裸体还糟糕，巴基必须用上全部注意力才能控制自己不要老盯着那个地方，他的视线才没有泛着饥渴的光呢，绝对没有。

洗澡还算顺利，互相帮忙洗澡已经是他们生活的常态了，小时候他就帮病恹恹的史蒂夫清洁过身体，更不用说他才刚刚脱离九头蛇，连基本的自理能力都没有的时候，史蒂夫帮他洗过多少次。半个钟头后，他终于把史蒂夫弄进卧室，对方围着浴巾懒洋洋斜靠在床上，支起右手撑着下巴，人鱼线暧昧地延伸至松垮垮的毛巾内。巴基感觉一股渴望的气息蔓延至小腹，该死的，他十分想做了，不过考虑到目前史蒂夫的状态，也许他会很快睡着，而巴基对睡奸实在是没什么兴趣……

依旧醉醺醺的史蒂夫在床上蠕动两下，浴巾都被他蹭开了。“巴基。”他忽然抬起眼睛来。

“什么？”

“我想做爱。”史蒂夫用蚊子哼哼一般的声音说。

“……什么？”拥有超级听力的巴基听见了，不过他以为史蒂夫不知道自己在说什么，“再说一遍？”

“我想做爱，”史蒂夫突然拔高了音调，像在发表什么重要的宣言，“我想和你操一整晚——”

巴基愣了三秒，爆笑出声：“我真应该把这段录下来，你明天会因此羞愤而死。”

“不。”史蒂夫坚定地哼唧着。

“而且你还用最大音量说了F开头的那个词，”巴基笑得直不起腰，“相信我，你明天会后悔的，然后我就能收获一个红成番茄的美国队长了。”

史蒂夫不满地望着他，直起身来，用某种浮夸的方式“哗”地拽掉了自己的毛巾。巴基又爆发出一串大笑，史蒂夫瞪视他，视线充满指责，就好像巴基刚刚做了什么大逆不道的违背美国精神的事。巴基止住笑，完全裸体的醉鬼史蒂夫现在朝他爬过来，猛地抓住他把他扔到了床上。哦，靠。他低估史蒂夫了，醉酒的美国队长依然精力充沛，才不会随便因为酒精而睡过去呢。

“嘿，嘿，慢点。”巴基说。史蒂夫手不安分地在他身上游移，很快，美国队长露出了一个小小的受挫的表情，就像一只走丢的小狗。他搞不定巴基的衣服，那几颗纽扣成了他被酒精麻痹的大脑彻底不能理解的存在。他用指甲胡乱抠着，又想弯身用牙咬，巴基笑个不停，抬手在史蒂夫毛茸茸的后脑勺上揉来揉去。

史蒂夫更加不高兴了，他现在的智商绝对不超过三岁。抿着嘴，皱着眉，在他气急败坏终于想用力一撕的时候，巴基连忙抓住他的手：“别，这可是我最好的一件衬衫。”

“嗯嗯——”史蒂夫发出抗议的咕哝，他又丧失语言功能了。巴基笑得喘不上气，趁乱翻了个身，把史蒂夫压在枕头上。

“你就那么想操我吗？”他俯视着对方，双手握住史蒂夫饱满的胸肌，感觉那两块结实的肉满得都快从指缝里溢出来了，“想用你的老二贯穿我饥渴的小洞？”

史蒂夫急切地点着头，视线直勾勾地扫视巴基的脸，甚至伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。要不是他现在醉得不清醒，他早就扑上来开干了。事实上他真的想这么做来着，只不过巴基摁着他，铁臂压在他胸口不让他乱动。“你的酒还没醒，让我来吧宝贝。”

史蒂夫嗯嗯两声，目光在巴基周身贪婪地四处游走。他看见巴基解开上衣，露出和自己一样美好诱人的身材。巴基精瘦的腰就在他眼前微微晃动，为了把上衣扔出去，然后他稍微翘起臀部，腰肢就像慵懒的猫一样完美地塌陷下去。史蒂夫看到白色的内裤紧紧绷在巴基的屁股上，棉质布料并不能完全包住那两团浑圆的肉，中间撑起的臀沟深得绝对能放进两指。上帝啊。

他艰难地咽了一口唾沫，阴茎几乎是立刻就硬得笔直。

巴基知道史蒂夫在看哪里，他坏心眼地笑了笑，伸手故意把自己的内裤拉下一边。现在他有一半的臀肉裸露在外了，被内裤绷出一个弹性十足的椭圆。史蒂夫呼吸瞬间急促起来，伸手向前，充满占有欲地拽住巴基的肩膀。巴基闷笑一声，低头在史蒂夫的大家伙顶端轻轻地吻了一下。“别着急，放轻松点宝贝，”他低声说，“会让你干我的，但是现在我想给你一个爽上天的口活。”

史蒂夫嗫嚅着，充满恳求。“巴基，”他终于又能发出一点别的声音了，“巴基，巴基。”

巴基趴伏下去，脑袋就在史蒂夫两腿中间，垂落的发丝轻轻刮弄着对方的小腹。他把两只手都放在了史蒂夫的腿根，对方兴奋得颤抖起来，大腿处的肌肤泛起粉红色。巴基轻轻呼出一口气，抬起眼寻找史蒂夫的目光，对方激动回望，这个角度他只能看见史蒂夫蓝莹莹的瞳孔被那傲人的胸肌挡住了，当然还有那翘得老高的阴茎。

史蒂夫的肌肉绷得紧紧的，等巴基将手落在他的阴茎根部，他明显呼吸一窒，全身抽搐了下，然后稍微有些放松了。巴基低下头去，胡茬蹭到了对方的囊袋，他用鼻子闻，就好像狗狗在小心翼翼地轻嗅着什么。史蒂夫受不了这个，巴基的呼吸弄得他痒得不行，腹肌就像是打结一样拼命收缩。他开始颤声说着什么，巴基故意将动作放得极缓，他用手指轻轻捏住对方圆润的双球，像对待什么易碎物品一样慢慢捻揉，看那地方的颜色越来越深，形状也越来越鼓胀。

“巴基！”史蒂夫抽噎了一声。巴基没回答他，舌尖覆上对方阴茎，只在顶端舔了几下就开始下移。史蒂夫扭动得更明显了，整个人就像哮喘了似的。巴基吮吸他的柱身，弄出不少色情的声音。他很快又把注意力放到史蒂夫的睾丸上，用嘴轻抚它，舔舐它，膜拜它，感受史蒂夫在身下不停地发抖。然后他又一次用嘴含住了龟头，伸手轻柔地搓揉囊袋中间，稍微拉扯一下。他不想让史蒂夫太痛，但是适当的拧揉显然更容易激起欲望，史蒂夫低吼起来，差点用膝盖把巴基撞飞出去，如果巴基是个普通人的话。

可是巴基不是，他只需要腾出金属的那只手就能把史蒂夫按回去。“巴基，亲爱的，”史蒂夫深吸一口气，声音沙哑，浸透了欲望，“转过来好吗，转过来，我想亲亲你……”

他的阴茎不断涌出前液，把巴基的嘴唇都弄湿了，泛着诱人的水光。“可是我的部分还没完成，”巴基朝他看去，勾了勾嘴角，引得史蒂夫又一次激动得想要掀开钳制扑上来吻他。“我说过了，我要给你一次爽得不行的口活，还记得吗？”

他自鸣得意地笑起来，又一次埋头下去，无视史蒂夫发出来的恳求和咒骂。他继续玩弄史蒂夫的阴茎，抚摸他肿胀的双球，用手指按揉，拨弄，甚至恶趣味地颠了几下。史蒂夫已经在骂人了，说了好几个F开头的字眼。他的囊袋紧绷绷的，间或抽搐一两下，显然快到了。“你觉得怎么样，史蒂薇，舒服吗？”巴基再次亲吻对方的柱身，“从未有过的硬，都变成紫红色了。等等，别撸你自己，让我来。”

“巴克！巴克你要让我发疯了——”

巴基灿烂地笑着，然后终于低头含住了他。史蒂夫发出嘶哑的吼叫，全身触电般往上一弹，胯部不由自主的抽动，深深地操进巴基的嘴。然后他射了，眼前一片空白，双手牢牢掐住巴基的胳膊，也许很快就会留下淤青。但是没关系，这一幕完全满足了巴基，他给了史蒂夫软垂下去的阴茎一个漫长、色情、湿润的舔吻，从根部一直到头。“爱你。”他说。

史蒂夫瘫在床垫上，肺部发出风箱一样的声音，久久才找回神智。

“我酒醒了，”好半天之后，史蒂夫才喃喃道，“代谢干净了，看来血清只打算让我醉几小时。”

巴基坐在他旁边，仍然只穿一条内裤，阴茎在柔软的布料下半硬着。“还记得几分钟之前发生的事吗？”他似笑非笑地望着他的男友，“你醉得不行，像小狗一样撒娇，还不依不饶想操我。”

史蒂夫呻吟了一声，撑着床垫坐起来。“我现在依然想，”他说，脸很红，不过视线比先前清醒很多，“继续吗？”

巴基愉悦挑眉：“来。”

他自愿在史蒂夫面前趴卧下来，史蒂夫慢慢打量他，清醒下来以后，他的视线又带上了那种不容置疑的气场。巴基喜欢这样，这会让史蒂夫浑身充满魅力，而他会彻底拜倒在这种魅力下。

“只要你开口，”巴基低声说，整个人都慵懒且放松，“我愿意为你做任何事。”

史蒂夫的嘴角弯起一丝弧度。“不需要你做什么，”他低下头，吻上巴基颈部以及后背的肌肉，“趴好，腿分开一点，安心享受。”

轻轻蠕动的嘴唇让巴基着迷，史蒂夫的鼻息吹在他光裸的脊背上，他忍不住扭身想看更多。下一秒，史蒂夫突然粗暴地扯掉了他的内裤，巴基低笑一声，怀疑对方早就想这么做了。

“这么迫不及待？”他问，然后因为史蒂夫用力的揉捏喘了一声粗气。史蒂夫揉面团似的揉起了他的屁股，拍、拧、挤压还伴随着不时的掐弄。巴基爽到呻吟不断，他故意拖长了尾音撩拨史蒂夫，情不自禁地摆着腰追逐史蒂夫的手掌。“你绝对是在报复我，”他喘息着说，“报复我刚才把你的高潮拖得那么久。”

“才不是。”史蒂夫朝他笑了笑，双手仍然保持着坚定的节奏。他摸到巴基的会阴，捧住对方的囊袋。巴基已经硬了，只要史蒂夫揉捏他的屁股他不管在什么情况下都会硬，但是史蒂夫没有帮他撸动，他只是用那只宽厚的大手包裹他，轻抚他，火热的掌心紧贴他的会阴，拇指和中指夹着根部轻轻地滑了滑。

巴基呜咽一声，龟头渗出几滴透明的液体。史蒂夫的手掌继续后移，他能感觉到对方指节之间粗粝的茧子一再摩擦自己最脆弱的部位。“上帝啊，宝贝，这感觉很好，”他大口喘息着，在史蒂夫面前扭动臀部，“我想要更多，拜托了，给我更多。”

他脸颊滚烫，反复蹭着床单，垂落的发丝被汗水黏在皮肤上。史蒂夫伸手替他拨开，他立刻张开嘴无声的要求对方的手指。史蒂夫会意，用指腹揉弄着巴基的嘴唇，巴基迅速衔住他的手指，伸出舌头把它舔湿，想象那就是史蒂夫的阴茎，他必须最下流的方式取悦它。

水声弥漫，巴基从鼻腔里哼出愉悦的呻吟。史蒂夫已经按摩到他的穴口，他用更加卖力的舔弄和哼叫来催促他，告诉他自己多急切。这模样绝对很诱人，虽然他看不到史蒂夫的表情，但他能想象。美国队长会因此慢慢失控，因为他的爱人在他面前变得浑身潮红，充满疯狂的渴求。就好像整个世界都不存在了，除了史蒂夫他什么都不要。

“太少了，巴克，”史蒂夫沙哑的声音从背后响起，他能听出他话语里再明显不过的欲望，“再来点。”

他们都知道润滑剂在后面的柜子里，但那几乎等于一千里之外，现在没有人愿意停下来。史蒂夫又把手伸向巴基的嘴唇，那上面的唾液绝对不少，巴基怀疑他这么做只是想操自己的嘴。可为什么不呢？他含住它，让拇指和食指撑开自己的牙齿，爱抚自己的舌头。

接着，史蒂夫抽走了手指，他终于开始开拓巴基的穴口。湿漉漉的指节伸进去一半，然后曲起，慢慢转了个圈。巴基发出一声明显的哀鸣，热流直达他的体内，一股熟悉的酸疼和麻痒在盆骨周边蔓延，他控制自己的大腿尽量不要打颤，然后呜咽着像史蒂夫乞求更多。

“感觉如何，宝贝，”史蒂夫低声道，声音轻柔，但百分之百是明知故问，“还想要我塞进更多吗？”

“可以，求你，”巴基呻吟着，“再来，再来，彻底填满我。”

“那就放松一点。”史蒂夫边说边在他体内慢慢画着圈，在巴基用力吸气的时候，他突然把第二根和第三根手指都塞了进来。巴基大声惊叫，身躯猛地一弹，史蒂夫直接按到了他的前列腺，让他瞬间思维停滞，大脑一片空白。

太棒了，太爽了。脑子里只剩下这几个词，也许他直接说了出来，因为史蒂夫直接把他的理智赶离了身体。多么简单粗暴的做法，史蒂夫的手指来回按向他的前列腺，直接有效甚至已经达到无情的地步。快感的浪潮一再袭来，巴基扭得几乎要把整个床单卷离床铺。他想哭，他怀疑自己真的哭出来了，史蒂夫的指头深深地插入他的屁股，他的肠道紧缩，就好像要把它们夹断一样。

“巴克，我想让你射出来。”史蒂夫声音温柔，但不容拒绝。

他话音刚落巴基就高潮了，完全的前列腺高潮，史蒂夫根本没有碰他前面。他瘫软在那里，穴口一再收缩，大腿紧紧绞在一起，抖得就像癫痫病人。史蒂夫已经拔出了手指，巴基在他面前就像条垂死的鱼一样拼命汲取氧气，他在床单上擦了擦手，然后捏住巴基下颚摆正他的脸颊，落下来柔和的一吻。

“我快死了，”巴基喃喃道，“我要被你弄死了。”

史蒂夫轻轻笑了起来：“不会的，没人会让你死的巴基。”

他一直等到巴基回神，才慢慢地扶起他的大腿，挺立的阴茎顶在对方穴口。那里已经完全松弛了，但是依然敏感，史蒂夫顶进去时巴基发出一声细小的闷哼，他感觉自己被撑得如此的满，连意识都远去了，仿佛飘入云端。

“还好吗，巴基，我可以继续吗？”史蒂夫嘘声安抚他。他托住巴基的腰，轻轻抚弄着他的腹肌。巴基半闭着眼，汗津津的脸侧躺在枕头里，好半天之后他才点了点头。

史蒂夫没感到任何阻碍就顶到了最深处，巴基的屁股只是小小地痉挛了一下，很快就软软地接纳了他。“我开始了，巴克，”史蒂夫哑声说，巴基体内的感觉是如此的好，令他的声音也带出一丝饥渴的呻吟，“需要停的时候喊我。”

“不会让你停的。”巴基轻声哼了哼，挤出一声笑。

下一秒，史蒂夫开始顶胯，起初很慢，但熟悉的快感令他越来越失控，很快他就大刀阔斧地操干起巴基，用力拔出来又用力顶进去。他们都在呻吟，史蒂夫的胸腔发出低哑的共鸣，干到舒爽时，鼻腔溢出一两声闷哼。巴基一开始还能配合着发出性感的呜咽，但欲望席卷上来，他喉咙哑了，再开口只剩破碎的气音。

去他的超级士兵血清，他又硬了，活生生被史蒂夫操硬的。史蒂夫操得又快又很，汗水顺着他的脊背往下淌，一滴滴坠落在巴基身上。高潮时他用力按住巴基的臀部，巴基柔韧的腰肢几乎被他整个压平在床铺上。然后他射进来，如此之多，如此滚烫，巴基浑身颤抖，全身都是泥泞不堪的汗水和体液。史蒂夫把他翻过来，只稍微撸动几下，巴基就射了第二次。

高潮如此美妙，他们依偎在一起，柔软的呢喃着，仿佛会渐渐融化在一起。史蒂夫扯来毯子裹住他们。“要再洗个澡了，”他轻声说，“这回我帮你？”

“好，我要报复，蹭你一声泡沫，”巴基把鼻子埋进史蒂夫的颈窝，听到对方在笑，“对了，几点了？”

“四点，再过一小时就是我的晨跑时间。”

巴基哼笑一声：“别告诉我你还想去。”

史蒂夫亲吻他的额头：“我哪儿也不去。”

 

END


End file.
